1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for supplying fluids and, in particular, to apparatus for providing a gaseous fuel fluid from a liquid fuel fluid supply.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At times, it is desirable to provide for delivery into a natural gas fuel supply, an augmenting quantity of gaseous fuel fluid. For such purposes, apparatus has been developed to provide a gaseous fuel fluid from a supply of liquefied fuel fluid, such as liquid propane, butane, and the like.
To provide the gaseous fuel fluid, the liquid fuel fluid is mixed with air and delivered to the natural gas supply as an aerated gaseous fuel fluid.
Liquefied propane is available as a byproduct of conventional oil refining and, thus, offers increased efficiency in the utilization of available energy sources. Conventional reserve supply apparatuses have utilized blenders which are of relatively low efficiency. Heretofore, such low efficiency has not proven a serious problem because of the intermittent need for such fuel augmentation. However, recently, it has been desirable to utilize such augmenting supplies on a continuous basis and, thus, maximizing the efficiency of the apparatus is an important consideration.